


Spiegel Im Spiegel

by MistOfMidnight



Series: When You Wish Upon A Star| TwoSet Violin Oneshots [5]
Category: Twosetviolin, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: M/M, breddy - Freeform, mirror, twosetviolin - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:07:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25972633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistOfMidnight/pseuds/MistOfMidnight
Summary: A life long trip, a life long adventure. From children with dreams to adults with a surety about their future. A small drabble dealing with Brett and Eddy relationships over the years, through Brett's eyes.
Relationships: Eddy Chen & Brett Yang, Eddy Chen/Brett Yang
Series: When You Wish Upon A Star| TwoSet Violin Oneshots [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1841383
Comments: 8
Kudos: 43





	Spiegel Im Spiegel

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired from one of the prompts by @ 2set.writingprompts on instagram. 
> 
> Spiegel Im Spiegel- https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TJ6Mzvh3XCc
> 
> 'Spiegel Im Spiegel' is a piece for Violin and Piano by renowned Contemporary Composer-Arvo Pärt. I have linked it above and would appreciate if you listen to it, even if it just the first 30 seconds. 'Spiegel Im Spiegel' when translated from German to English translates to 'Mirror In Mirror' or 'Mirrors In Mirror'.
> 
> If you heard the piece, you will notice that the base melody of the piano is the same, its steady, and that for me symbolised life. The melody switches from lower register to higher register notes from time to time, symbolising the low and high points of life. 
> 
> The notes of the violin after a few measures starts to repeat as well, and that reminded me of friendships and relationships, how those become a constant of your life. The way the vibrato became stronger over the period symbolised how deep these bonds and relationships get. 
> 
> So when you put these two individual elements together, you get a beautiful melody, soaring high.
> 
> I know it sounds kinda cheesy, but that's what I felt when I heard the piece the first time.
> 
> So I tried to incorporate these thoughts along with the literal meaning of the function a 'mirror' i.e. to' reflect'. And came up with this little drabble. 
> 
> Oh wow, that is one long Author's Note. I am sorry about that lol. But I felt like sharing my thought process will maybe help you readers with seeing the underlying meaning of the fic. :)

_**I.** _ _**I swear, since seeing your face, the whole world is fraud and fantasy.** _

The music was swirling in the air, the first and the second violin parts complementing each other beautifully. The dynamics were a crisp _forte_ during the crescendo and the swift diminuendo brought the two violinists back to the ground. The tempo of the piece was a cheery one, but not as cheery as the two young boys playing their instruments while smiling from ear to ear.

Their eyes locked together as they reached the last measure, trying to contain the excitement as they approached the finish line. The bespectacled boy looked at the taller one, eyeing him, eyes begging him not to mess up.

But as the taller looked into those eyes, his mind went blank. He tried to wing it, hoping that his memory might kick in. But it didn't. And the sound that left the violin was not a pleasant one as his bow skidded on the strings, making the E string whistle.

But the unpleasant sound was lost under the frustrated groan from Brett.

"No!" Brett shouted on top of his lungs, pouting. His doe eyes knitted together, burning holes onto Eddy's scalp as he tried to hold his laughter.

"I am sorry!" Eddy whined, lowering his violin.

Brett huffed. "We had almost made it to the end!" He grumbled, flipping the pages of the piece to go back to page one.

Eddy snickered. "I am sorry," He mumbled.

Brett shrugged. "Back to square one I guess." He mumbled. Eyes locking with Eddy, waiting for a cue.

And then it started again. The sound of the two violins filling the air. The melodies dancing together. But this time too, it didn't last long. Barely two minutes later, they started to fall apart again, but this time Brett wasn't angry.

Both of them were on the floor, tears rolling down their eyes due to laughing so hard. The shorter's eyes crinkled in the most beautiful way possible.

"What was that?!" He blurted out, mimicking Eddy's action of the flying up bow staccato.

"I tried. Okay?" Eddy whined, catching his breath and getting up.

"Its okay," Brett muttered, hand patting Eddy's shoulder. "We will get there."

Eddy nodded. "Have to go farther than just getting there, you know?" He muttered.

Brett looked at the other, confusion evident on his face. He set his violin aside, sitting next to Eddy on the bed.

"What do you mean?"

"Becoming a soloist requires _more_ than just getting there," Eddy mumbled under his breath. Brett sighed, looking at Eddy with tender eyes.

"And you will go beyond. I believe in you," He reassured with a wide smile plastered on his face.

Eddy nodded, getting up and propping his violin back up. Brett snickered, mirroring his actions.

"But not with that posture," He teased. Eddy gave him a horrified look. "What?!" He shouted.

"Bro! I mean.. Look!" Brett countered, turning Eddy towards the mirror. "See that? Your arm is always so tense. Looks like you are in pain." Brett said, poking Eddy's shoulder in an attempt for him to loosen up a bit.

Eddy snickered. "Maybe I am! We have been practicing for so long!" He whined.

Brett scoffed. "4 hours is not that long!"

Eddy grumbled. "Please, come on. Let's go get bubble tea? My treat! And we will practice afterwards for sure!" He pleaded, puppy eyes breaking through Brett's armour of steel.

He sighed. Bubble Tea. It had always been his soft spot, and Eddy used it to his advantage every now and then. But he really wanted to have bubble tea. The thought of those tapioca pearls bursting in the mouth was enough to make him drool.

So it wouldn't hurt, right?

He nodded. "Alright, fine. But we will be back right after having it! And practice." He said in a firm tone. Eddy squealed, nodding excitedly, running over to grab his wallet.

Brett sighed, going over to the chair and grabbing his jacket, packing the violin safely in the process.

Eddy tugged on Brett's arm. Dragging him out of the room. But the taller stopped abruptly, turning around.

"What happened?" Brett asked.

Eddy snickered. "Wanna change my jacket."

Brett snickered. The taller ran back in, rummaging through the closet for a better jacket. Brett stood outside, tapping his feet impatient against the marbled floor. After waiting for a few minutes, he was losing his patience.

He huffed, cracking the door open. The evening sun was shining brightly, painting the room in a beautiful shade of orangish hue.

And there stood Eddy, in front of the mirror, moving his hair out of his face.

The rays shining brightly, glowing on Eddy's face. And Brett was left awestruck looking at the beautiful face, he could see from the mirror. He snickered, walking up to him and tapping his shoulder.

"Ready?"

Eddy nodded, looking at the mirror with soft eyes. "Will we really make it, Brett?" He asked. His voice sounded so small that Brett felt like pulling Eddy into a tight hug.

But he didn't. All he did was smile, nodding and squeezing Eddy's hand gently.

"You bet."

To that, Eddy scoffed, looking at Brett and shaking his head. "So confident huh?"

Brett nodded cheekily. "You will see." Eddy simply smiled. A smile which made a happy feeling bubble inside Brett.

"I hope we do," Eddy mumbled, pulling Brett along. The latter snickered, following Eddy out of the room, eyes still fixated on those feline eyes sparkling, with a beautiful smile on his face.

"We will. We will make it and go beyond."

**_II. The garden is bewildered to what is leaf and blossom._ **

He was nervous. Actually, he was way too nervous.

For the fourth time in the past five minutes, Brett called Eddy, just for the call to be sent straight into voicemail.

He huffed, running a hand nervously through his hair. "Hey. Yes you. You, mister, were supposed to be here half an hour ago! Where are you?" Brett yell-whispered into the phone. "B-but, please call me back Eddy. I am freaking out." Brett mumbled, his voice breaking in the end.

He cut the call in a hurry, sitting down on the sofa of the dressing room. His head was spinning and he felt like he was about to throw up. He tried breathing exercises, he tried meditation. But _nothing_ was working.

He _needed_ Eddy.

He shut his eyes close, trying to make the spinning stop. Hoping that once he would open them, Eddy would be there.

And as if on cue, the door to the room was slammed open by Eddy who seemed clearly out of breath, yet not dropping the bouquet of roses he had in his hand. Brett nearly threw himself on the taller, hugging him for dear life.

"Oh my God! You are finally here! Where were you?" He mumbled into Eddy's sweatshirt. Feeling his breathing calm down as he breathed deeply in Eddy's scent. The same cologne he had gotten used to over the past years enveloping him.

Eddy sighed. "I am so sorry. There was a huge traffic jam and the flower shop where I was supposed to go was closed all of a sudden and I just couldn't show up without flowers, could I?" Eddy rambled, the mood lightening in a second as Brett snickered, feeling the pressure dissipate into thin air.

"I am so worried. What if I screw up?" Brett muttered, pulling away from the hug and busying himself with biting his nails.

Eddy scoffed, guiding Brett towards the sofa. "You? And screwing up? There is no chance." Eddy said, hands gently caressing Brett's palms. "It's Tchaikovsky, Brett. It's _your_ piece." Eddy pointed out.

Brett gave him a horrifying look. "That means the expectations are even higher." He mumbled, his voice shaky.

Eddy sighed. "Doesn't matter. You have practiced and worked hard to get here. All you need to do is play and give your best."

Brett nodded, trying to gain control over himself. Eddy ran a comforting hand on Brett's back. He then remembered the flowers he had brought. He got up, getting the bouquet and presenting it to Brett.

"I was supposed to give it to you _after_ the concert," Eddy teased. "But I will give it to you now instead." He said, pressing the bouquet against Brett's hands.

The shorter delicately took the bouquets into his hand. Feeling the smell of the fresh roses reaching him. "But why now?" He asked.

Eddy snickered. "To tell you that regardless of how you perform, you deserve the best in this world."

Brett's eyes turned soft as he looked at his friend. He nodded, pulling Eddy into a tight hug.

"Thank you."

Eddy snickered. "You will be fine. I know."

Brett nodded, burying himself deeper into the embrace, not letting go. Eddy sighed, tightening the hold and pulling Brett closer.

Their soft moment was broken by the announcer's voice. "Brett. In 10 minutes!"

He pulled away, with certainty and confidence in his eyes that wasn't present there before. Eddy looked at him and shook his head in disapproval.

"What is it?" Brett asked, tilting his head in confusion.

Eddy just pulled Brett out of the sofa, making him stand in front of the mirror.

"Look at the tie." He cringed, loosening it and starting it off fresh. Brett stood still, looking at Eddy's focused face as he made the tie.

After doing it, he sighed happily. Looking at Brett, he furrowed his brows again, leaning closer and swiftly removing some of Brett's bangs out of his face.

"Now you look like a soloist," He complimented, turning Brett around to see in the mirror.

Brett scoffed, secretly liking how nice the tie looked. It was how any usual person would make it. But the fact it was from Eddy, made it _special_ for him. He nodded, adjusting the tie a bit.

"Let's hope I play like a soloist too."

Eddy chortled, placing a hand on Brett's shoulder as the latter looked at those feline eyes through the mirror.

"You will."

**_III. Our love is an endless ocean. With no beginning or ending._ **

Soft sky above, sharp stones underfoot and the clouds caressing with reflected light. The lacy waves a drumbeat that echoed his heart, the breeze blowing the tension right out of his bones and all the while the birds arced above, masters of the salty updrafts. He was relishing every moment of it. The swift breeze whistled into his ears and smoothly shifted his hair from the front of his hair. He closed his eyes, living in the moment.

 _This was a nice idea_ , he thought. He opened his eyes, looking back at the mastermind behind this trip. The mastermind, now _his boyfriend,_ spreading a sheet on the golden sand for both of them to sit down on it.

"Thank you for this trip," He mumbled, wrapping his arms around Eddy's torso from behind. The taller man snickered, tugging on his hands.

"I think we needed a break," Eddy replied as a matter-of-factly.

They had been too busy over the past two months. Their careers as soloists were taking off. Brett had become a permanent soloist with the Vienna Philharmonic and also associated with Sydney Symphony on a rotating basis. Whereas Eddy was playing with the Berlin Philharmonic and the Queensland Symphony.

The confession was a mess too. Brett was about to leave for Vienna that day when Eddy showed up at the doorstep on the morning of his departure. Out of breath and clearly unsure of what he was supposed to say.

It was neither of their fault. They weren't sure if it would work. Both busy with their careers, and rightfully so. But their first kiss which was filled with passion confirmed that it would work.

So they made it work. One of them taking a week out of their schedules and visiting the other, trying to spend as much time as possible with each other. And, of course, that one week together was bliss for both of them.

They would explore the area, walking through unknown streets, hands intertwined and happy to have the other by his side. But things got pretty difficult when they were apart. The distance was one factor, but even time zones had proven to be a very big issue.

But they made it through. And all the hardships worth the time they spent together. Whispering 'I love you' to each other constantly and cherishing the other's presence as their love for the other increased.

This time, it was Eddy who flew from Germany to Australia to surprise Brett for his birthday. The shorter had nearly fainted when he saw the taller in front of the entrance of the opera house. Not believing his eyes for a second. Eddy remembered too, how Brett had walked towards him cautiously and placed his soft palm on his cheek, as if checking if this was real.

And then the dam inside Brett broke as tears fell and soaked into Eddy's shirt during the hug where Brett refused to let go. Mumbling 'I missed you so much' on loop the whole time.

So when the weekend came around, Eddy gave Brett yet another surprise by driving to the beach to spend a day away from the city life.

"Glad you liked it." Eddy mumbled.

Brett shook his head. "I love it."

Eddy scoffed, sitting down, laughing as Brett wiggled in his arms, getting conformable against his chest. Then the two were lost in the vast ocean in front of them. The waves singing a melody they had never heard before, yet their heart somehow seemed to recognise.

"Let's go swim." Brett mumbled out of nowhere, getting up and pulling Eddy with him too.

"No" Eddy whined, wanting for Brett to stay in his arms. "Oh come on!" Brett grumbled, still tugging on Eddy's arm, eyes almost pleading him to get up. Eddy grumbled. "Alright. You know I can't say no when you look at me like that?"

"Like what?" Brett asked innocently. Eddy scoffed, getting up. "I will show you." In one swift motion, he picked Brett up in his arms, jogging towards the ocean, laughing, as the shorter squealed. When the first wave hit them, Brett simply let his hand down, feeling the cool water engulf it as the other hand stayed firmly around Eddy's neck. He was so lost that he didn't notice how deep into water Eddy had brought them, a mischievous smile evident on his face.

"Brett?"

"Hmm?" He mumbled, shifting his gaze to look at his boyfriend. God, did he love calling Eddy that.

"I hope you can swim," Eddy snickered.

"Wha-"

The unfinished question was answered anyway as Eddy simply dropped Brett into the water. Watching as Brett struggled to find a ground. He kept laughing, seeing Brett splash water in an attempt to catch some air. But all of it went out of the window when he saw Brett's head not emerging from the water.

His eyes went wide, panic streaming in his veins. "Brett?" He mumbled, but received no reply.

"Brett?!" He shouted, his voice breaking in the end as his mind jumped to the worst outcomes.

He looked into the clear blue water, looking for his little figure in it. As he continued to splash water around to find Brett, Eddy felt someone pull him down into the water. Caught completely off guard, Eddy gasped for air in a hurry before being sucked into the water. He flapped his hands in an attempt to peak out, the echoes of Brett's laughter still audible to him under water.

He gasped for air when he was back on the surface, unfocused eyes looking at his lover who was laughing, eyes crinkled in the most beautiful way possible.

He huffed, splashing water directly onto Brett's face who whined. "What?"

"Never. _Never_ scare me like that again." He said in a very serious tone which was enough for Brett to understand the mood change. He swam to his lover, placing a soft kiss on his cheek before wrapping his arms around Eddy's torso.

"It's okay," He mumbled. Eddy huffed, pulling them to a much shallow area.

"I was scared," Eddy mumbled, tightening his hold around Brett's waist. Brett snickered. "You started it though."

Eddy scoffed. "Blaming me now, huh?" Brett snickered, simply splashing water onto his face. "Now we are even," He teased and Eddy simply stuck his tongue out.

"Thank you for this trip," Brett mumbled, craning his head up to look at Eddy, eyes filled with nothing but unabashed love. Eddy nodded, caressing Brett's cheeks.

Brett sighed, snuggling into Eddy's chest. He sighed, looking over the setting sun whose reddish orange rays were painting the sky beautifully. The feeling of Eddy's hand carding through his hair, the feeling of Eddy's warmth reaching him and the feeling of hearing Eddy's heartbeat ringing in his ears, all reminded how much he loved him.

He looked down into the water, seeing their reflection _together_. With a swift motion, he swirled the water with his fingers, but the image didn't change. They were still there, _together_.

Brett sighed, feeling more confident about his love for Eddy more than he had ever before. He looked up at his boyfriend, whose eyes were locked with his.

"I love you, Eddy," He mumbled, voice lined with honey-like sincerity as he hugged him a bit tighter. Eddy snickered, placing a kiss into Brett's wet hair.

"I love you too."

**_IV. A House of Love With No Limits_ **

He felt as if he was dying. No. At this point, he felt like dying would be better than this flu. His whole body hurt, his throat was itchy, his nose was running non-stop and he was sure that at this rate, there would be a river made out of his snot. And his head wouldn't stop pounding.

All he wanted to do was sleep, and if possible, cuddle with Eddy.

_Eddy. Where was he?_

Brett turned his head towards the door, whimpering slightly because of the amount of energy and effort it was taking. He squinted, not being able to see anything without his glasses. The door was still closed, that meant Eddy was still not back. Brett craned his head up to look at the clock. It had been almost an hour since he had gone down to the kitchen to make him 'his mother's secret soup' which he stated cured all colds in no time.

But Brett felt like this whole flu was a very nice recipe for Eddy to burn the house down.

He sighed, burying himself back into the blankets as he felt his headache returning. But as he turned around, he heard the door open, revealing a very cheery Eddy with a bowl of soup in a serving tray.

"Hey.." He cooed, walking towards the bed and setting the tray down on the nightstand.

"How are you feeling, love?" he asked, carding through Brett's damp hair, immediately wincing as he felt the warmth of the fever that was wrecking through his lover's body.

"Like I am about to die," Brett mumbled as lowly as possible, but it turned into a series of wrecked coughs which shook Brett's small frame. Eddy got another tissue out of the box he had placed on the bed, giving it to Brett who blew his nose.

"Thank you," He muttered, and Eddy internally winced at the sound of the voice. The flu was really taking its toll on Brett and all he wanted was for him to get better. So he tried to be as cheery as possible, even though he was hurting on the inside seeing his boyfriend in such a state.

"No worries. Let's sit you up so you can have some soup?" Eddy suggested. Brett nodded, groaning loudly as he sat upright with the help of Eddy's support. After propping Brett against the pillow, Eddy took the soup bowl into his hand, unsure if Brett would be able to hold it. So he took the spoon and dipped it into the warm soup.

"I hope you like it," Eddy said, blowing at the soup to cool it down a bit before feeding it to Brett.

Brett reluctantly took the first bite, and was pleasantly surprised that it tasted quite nice. He relished in the feeling of the warm liquid flowing down his throat, giving his body the much needed warmth.

After a few bites, Brett sat up more properly and took the bowl out of Eddy's hand, assuring him he could eat on his own. Eddy, still unsure, sat next to Brett the whole time. After he was done, he placed the bowl back on the tray and crawled back into the blankets, his body shivering.

Eddy, seeing this, walked to their closet and brought another blanket out, placing it over the other blankets and tucking it well on the sides.

Brett sighed, looking up at Eddy who was busy with getting the pills that the doctor had prescribed for Brett. After a minute, he was on the side of Brett's bed with a glass of water in his hand.

"Brett?"

Brett sat up without further conversations, taking the glass out of Eddy's hands. Eddy gave him the pills. Brett downed them all one after another, hoping that this flu would be gone soon. But all his body wanted was for him to be in Eddy's arms. So when he saw Eddy turn around to leave the room, he couldn't help but grasp his hands, his tired eyes pleading for Eddy to stay.

"What is it?" Eddy asked, tilting his head in confusion.

Brett's blush despite the fever was evident on his cheeks as he thought about what he was about to ask. He didn't know why he felt so needy and clingy, but he wanted Eddy.

"I.. If it is okay with you.." He stuttered. "Can we please cuddle?" his voice trailed away, breaking eye contact with Eddy and burying himself in the blankets. He cursed himself for asking the question. He felt silly. Of course Eddy won't cuddle with him right now, he was sick. And he didn't want to get Eddy sick and make him go through this terrible time.

But apparently, Eddy didn't mind. Because the next thing Brett felt was Eddy's hands sneaking from his back and locking in front. He felt a shiver run down his body, and it wasn't just because of the fever.

He turned around, noticing how Eddy's eyes locked with his in no time, sending an adorable smile his way with it.

"Eddy. I am sorry. We probably shouldn't. You will get sick too," Brett mumbled, secretly relishing in the warmth Eddy was emitting.

The taller snickered as he placed a soft kiss on Brett's clammy forehead. "It's alright. Don't worry about it."

"Bu-"

"Shh," Eddy chided, pulling the covers tightly over the two of them. Brett sighed, getting slightly and placing his head on Eddy's chest. He sighed contentedly as he felt Eddy wrap his arms around him protectively, and intertwined his left hand with Brett's.

Brett snickered, squinting at the mirror, looking at the reflection which was showing those two intertwined hands. A smile graced his face as he saw through the mirror how Eddy was looking at him adorably.

"Love?" Eddy mumbled.

"Hmm?"

"I hope you feel better soon."

Brett craned his head up to look at Eddy. "I will."

Eddy snickered, surprised by the confidence Brett was exuding. "So sure?" He teased.

Brett nodded. "Yeah. Because I have you to take to care of me."

**_V. A Beauty whose Image Fills the Mirror of My Heart._ **

The moonlight was a diffuse ocean above them, lessening the inky blackness of the night, but not so bright as to dull the stars that speckled and glittered in the heavens above. And in the distance the trees were silhouetted against the deep velvety sky.

Salut D' Amour was playing in the background. But Brett was lost in a different beat. He was lost in the rhythmic beats of Eddy's heart. He looked up at his _husband,_ looking dashing in the crisp black suit with a rose pinned near the pocket.

The wedding vows were still ringing in his head. Eddy's voice saying the words 'I do' still crystal clear in his head. He sighed, feeling Eddy preparing to twirl Brett around. He snickered as what he thought became true not a second later as Eddy spinned him around, and brought him back into his arms within a second.

As their hands intertwined, Brett saw their engagement rings overlapped over each other. They were the same, no difference at all. But again, there was no difference in Brett or Eddy either.

And neither had their love changed.

The only thing that had changed was Brett saw them together. The _mirror_ had changed. From a solid mirror to the ocean water, it had been everything.

But today he realised he had a mirror he had never noticed before. A mirror that was hiding in plain sight. A mirror which had reflected everything from the very beginning.

He snickered, feeling how silly he had been and felt Eddy give their hands a gentle squeeze.

"What's so funny?" He asked, not stopping the dance as he continued to guide Brett to every corner of the hall.

Brett blushed, shaking his head. "Nothing."

Eddy scoffed. "Liar."

Brett sighed. "Just thinking about how much I love you."

Eddy snickered, giving their hands another squeeze. Brett looked up and their eyes locked with each other.

And Brett saw his reflection in Eddy's eyes, eyes which contained nothing but love. Eyes in which he could see their intertwined hands, their laughs and _them_. A mirror which had every emotion stored in them. A mirror which had every memory of theirs stored in them.

Eyes which mirrored every emotion that Brett's heart felt.

Eyes in which Brett could see his past and present.

Eyes in which Brett could see _their_ past and present.

Eyes in which Brett could see _their_ future. Filled with nothing but laughs and loving kisses and hugs.

And Brett felt silly for not knowing these eyes before. Not realising that this was _the_ mirror.

But then he looked up at Eddy and thought, he has known these eyes forever. He had seen these eyes _mirror_ his emotions.

So it was alright.

Because he knew that in these eyes he could see forever.

He knew that in these eyes he could get lost in their memories, for as long as he wanted. 

And for these eyes, he could be sure that itwould mirror nothing but pure, unabashed love. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it! Let me know your thoughts in the comments! Each comment makes my day!:)


End file.
